Sodium tetraphenylborate, NaB(C.sub.6 H.sub.5).sub.4, is commercially useful for various purposes. It may be included in polymeric compositions to impart electrical conductivity. It has been used to precipitate radioactive cesium 137 impurity from waste water.
For some commercial purposes, it is desirable to provide sodium tetraphenylborate in aqueous solution. More specifically, solutions of sodium tetraphenylborate in dilute aqueous sodium hydroxide are of commercial interest. Such solutions tend to be unstable.